Memories From The Past
by RavenPrinceKili
Summary: The company remembers from before they went to reclaim Erebor.
1. Chapter 1

Kili looked at his older brother while he was sword training with Dwalin. _'I wanna be training with Uncle Dwalin too!' _The young dwarf thought as he watched Fili block Dwalin's attack. He was so caught up in it that he didn't notice his uncle sneaking up on him. Thorin smirked and grabbed Kili's shoulders and threw him up in the air. Kili screamed at first, but cried out in happiness when he saw who it was.

"Now, why are you being so quiet?" Thorin asked than gasped. "Oh no! You aren't Kili! You must be some nasty Goblin that took him!" Thorin smirked and started tickling the young dwarfling. "tell me where he is!"

Kili was laughing and kept begging Thorin to stop. "U-uncle...T-Thorin! S-stop!" Thorin chuckled and stopped.

"Fili is going to be a little bit longer and i got the day off of work. Let's go do something." Kili smiled and snuggled into his Uncle's hold.

"Yay! Wanna play tag? Tag is fun! Or we could play hide-and-seek! I'm a really good hider! Fili said so! And so did mamma! Or-" Thorin chuckled at his rambling sister-son. Thorin smiled and picked Kili up and hugged him.

"Anything you want to do young one." Kili beamed and climbed onto his uncle's shoulders.

"Let's go defeat the evil Goblin's!" Kili shouted. "Onward my trusty steed!" Thorin looked at Kili with a raised eyebrow.

"'Trusty Steed?'" Kili nodded and smiled. Thorin shook his head and ran towards the house that he shared with his sister and nephews. Kili giggled and hugged his uncle.

"I love you Uncle!" Thorin smiled.

"I love you too, Kili." Thorin walked into the clearing behind their house and set Kili down. His sister-son grabbed two sticks and handed one to Thorin.

"March Uncle! Ready? Charge!" Kili cried and ran towards nothing with Thorin following a little bit behind him. Kili was swinging his stick at nothing and Thorin watched in amusement until Kili stopped and raised his stick in the air.

"We won! Uncle Thorin! We won against the mean, sticky Goblins!" Thorin smiled and lifted Kili into the air.

"We won!" Thorin cheered and hugged Kili. Unknown to them, Dis, Dwalin, and Fili were watching to pair in amusement.

"You know that we will probably used this against them, right?" Dwalin grinned. Dis snorted and laughed.

"Let them have their fun." Dwalin and Fili laughed.

* * *

><p>Thorin smiled softly into the fire at the memory of his sister-son. Thorin looked over at his sleeping sister-sons, who were cuddled up against each other. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.<p>

"You know, they will do anything for you. They love you, and you may not seem like it, but i know you do too." Thorin smiled at Dwalin and nodded.

"But what if one of them dies. They love each other and they love me, and i couldn't forgive myself if one or both of them got injured, or worse, die." Thorin growled. Dwalin sighed and sat down.

"I know you worry, they are young." Thorin nodded and sighed.

"I know, but how long will they keep their innocence? They have seen people die, killed Orcs, Goblins, and whatnot!" Thorin ran his head through his hair and sighed.

"I...I'll have to talk to them in the morning." Dwalin nodded and put his hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"They agreed to this, if they knew the dangers. Good night." Thorin nodded and watched his friend lay down next to his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to take a break from the DC universe, so I be going into the Hobbit fandom.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thorin sighed as he watched his sister-sons play tag while he sat down in a chair outside. He wished that he could play with them, but he hurt his back and so Dis put the dwarf under house-arrest. "Unca Thowin! FeeWee keeps catching me!" Kili came running and looked at the older dwarf. Thorin smiled and ruffled his hair. He wanted to pick Kili up, but he couldn't._

_"Maybe, when you get older, you can catch Fili." Thorin said and Kili nodded._

_"Kili! Come here, you little Goblin!" Fili called and Kili giggled and ran as fast as his little chubby legs can carry him. Soon, Fili caught him and threw him up in the air and caught him. "I caught the little Goblin! Now, i must go to Uncle and Dwalin to dispose of the little babe." Kili giggled as Fili carried his brother by his feet. _

_"Fili! Don't do that! You'll hurt your brother!" Dis called as she came home from the Market. Fili put Kili on the ground and watched the little dwarfling run towards their mom. Thorin smiled at them and ran a hand through his hair. Fili smiled at Dis and hugged her._

_"Kili and I played tag! I kept getting him, but he got me a few times." Dis smiled and stroked his hair._

_"Really? Were you two good for your Uncle?" Fili nodded and Dis gave Kili to him. "Let me put these away and I'll come back out." They nodded while Kili kept mumbling nonsense to Fili. Dis smiled and looked at Thorin._

_"Hello, sister."_

_"Thank you for keeping an eye on them." Thorin smiled and nodded._

_"No problem, but i think they will be the reason for my gray hair." Dis laughed and shook her head._

_"Mine too brother! Mine too!" Thorin laughed and watched his nephews play in the field. His mind started to bring back memories of him and his younger siblings. He stayed like that until he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"Remembering the days of old?" He looked up and saw his friends, Dwalin and Balin, standing next to Dis. Thorin smiled and nodded._

_"Yea. I remember the good memories, but the more i think of them, the more the bad ones surface." Dis sighed and looked at her brother._

_"You cannot change the past." Thorin nodded and watched his nephews._

_"No, but I can help create a better future."_

* * *

><p>Fili and Kili glared at their Uncle with so much anger in their eyes. They were currently changing his bandages from him charging towards Azog. The company were over somewhere else away from the line of Durin. Good, because they shouldn't hear this anyway.<p>

"What on Mahal's green earth were you thinking?!" Fili shouted. Thorin flinched and grunted.

"I don't want to hear this." Kili glared.

"You could have died! You beat him once, yes, but what if the eagles didn't get here on time? What if Bilbo was too late? Things could have gone so wrong and you could have freaking died! Are me and Fili so horrible that you want to die? Yes, we can be annoying and irresponsible but that gives you no reason to leave us! We...We lost one father...We don't...wanna lose another...You are all we have left besides ma..." Kili wiped the tears from his eyes and buried his head in his hands. He tried to catch his breath, but he just ended up sobbing.

Thorin looked guilty as he saw what his actions have done to his nephews. "I..I am sorry. I did not know what my actions would have affected you. I am truly sorry. He put his hand on Kili's shoulder and his nephew hugged him. Fili smiled and hugged him.

"We love you Uncle."

"I love you guys too."

* * *

><p><strong>I think i might make a fanfic where Thorin killed Azog in the Unexpected Journey, so that they don't die later. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Fili looked at the little bundle in his ma's arms while she and uncle talked to friends, more like Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Balin, and Dwalin. They had come to visit because of the birth of his 'brother'. His eyes narrowed and glared, this seemed to go unnoticed, except by Balin. he excused himself and went to stand next to Fili._

_"Hello lad." Fili grunted a hello and Balin chuckled. "You are just like your uncle." Fili nodded and kept glaring._

_"It's not fair, Kili gets all the attention!" Balin smiled softly and put his hand on Fili's shoulder._

_"I used to think that about Dwalin, and Thorin to his brother." Fili looked at him with wide eyes._

_"Really?" Balin nodded and started to explain the two stories. Once he finished, the young dwarfling looked at the bundle. "Will me and Kili ever be close like that?" Balin smiled and nodded._

_"I bet my life on that." Fili smiled and walked over to Dis._

_"Mama? May hold Kili? I'll promise I'll be good." Dis looked at her son in surprise. Normally, Fili didn't want anything to do with Kili, but she guessed he had a change of heart._

_"Okay." She helped Fili on to the couch and handed Kili to his older brother. Fili looked at his brother, who was also staring back at him. Fili smiled and brushed a hair behind Kili's ear._

_"I'll always protect you. From anything and everyone. I know you are too young, but I will always love you and I will never hate you." Fiii whispered low enough so that only Kili can hear. Kili giggled and hugged his older brother._

* * *

><p>Fili held his brother's hand as he cried out in pain. His hand been hit with a poison arrow and was slowly dying. He held Kili's hand and whispered words that only he and his brother chould hear. "I will never leave you alone. I'm sorry, but you have to deal with me from now on." His brother choked on a laughed and smiled.<p>

"And you...have to deal...with me." Fili smiled and put his forehead to his brother and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as the others, but I'm bored.<strong>


End file.
